The disclosures herein relate in general to information handling systems, and in particular to preventing circumvention of function disablement in an information handling system.
A manufacturer of an information handling system may wish to disable one or more of the system's functions, such as an accelerator unit or a cryptographic unit. For example, due to various concerns (e.g., legal, security and/or business concerns), the manufacturer may wish to prohibit a particular customer (or group of customers) from using the disabled functions. Nevertheless, if such disablement is controlled by a signal having a static logical state, then an unauthorized person may attempt to circumvent such disablement by physically overriding the signal.